yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gusto
"Gusto", known as "Gusta" (ガスタ Gasuta) in the OCG, are a WIND-based Duel Terminal archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a circle with a silver whirlwind inside it. Their Synchro Monsters seems to be the combined form of the two monsters that appear in the artworks (evidenced by their Level sum). The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, Thunder, even Rock and Pyro-type monsters. The Winged Beast-Type contains most of the "Gusto" Tuner monsters (except "Gusto Codor" and "Gusto Griffin"), but there are exceptions ("Gusto Squirro" being Thunder-Type). All Synchro Monsters and Xyz Monsters of the archetype have "Daigusto" in their names. The archetype's main strategy is almost entirely based on tightening their defense and loading the Graveyard, since most support for the Gusto archetype requires 2 or more Gusto monsters to be shuffled into the Deck. The Deck relies on heavy defensive tactics, beginning with its trio of searchers which form what Duelists refer to as "the recruiter loop": "Winda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Gulldo" and "Gusto Egul." These three cards can continuously search one another out of the Deck when destroyed in battle while simultaneously filling the Graveyard for other Gusto monster effects. For example, "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" can shuffle 2 Gusto monsters back into the Main Deck in order to draw a card, and "Musto, Oracle of Gusto" can shuffle 1 Gusto monster into the Deck and negate various monster effects. Both "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" and "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" also have an effect that Special Summon "Gusto" monsters from the Graveyard, providing more field presence. Overall, Gusto Decks are naturally passive, having a resilient defensive strategy and great recycling/draw power. With the right build, however, they can surprise an unwary opponent with little effort (especially against aggressive-type and OTK-based decks). Duel Terminal Storyline A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by Vylons. They obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop the wars between clans — by exterminating them completely. Later, the Gusto teamed up once again with the other clans in order to cease the Vylon's actions. After stopping the Vylons, the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being attacked by the Gishkis (with goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals). Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresaw this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from danger. After the lswarms appeared and threatened to destroy the world, the Gusto decided to join forces with Gem-Knights and Constellars to stop lswarms for good. Below are the connections that Gustos have, either within their own tribe or with outsiders: Pure Gusto The root of all Gusto decks, this deck focusing on blocking enemy's onslaught using numerous Gusto recruiters while also filling up their Graveyard in order to take advantage of "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", "Contact with Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos". Switching monster controls (via "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" and/or "Creature Swap") is a common tactic in this deck, since most Gusto monsters have below-average ATK, and many of them have effects that Special Summon another when destroyed in battle. "Daigusto Sphreez" is the ace of this deck, and when combined with low-ATK trait of most Gusto monsters, can inflict massive damage to opponent (sometimes even leading into OTK). With the release of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", the deck's now slightly have more focus at getting necessary Tuners in the Graveyard, but still retain the basic defense of the recruiter loop. Pilica becomes staple in this deck (along with "Emergency Teleport"), since she's not only enables this deck to Summoning Sphreez faster without relying on interaction with your opponent, she also lets you swarming the Field faster when combined with "Call of the Haunted" and "Limit Reverse", something that the previous deck build didn't have. Besides "Daigusto Sphreez", Xyz Monster like "Totem Bird" are also highly recommended for easy countermeasure against enemy's Spell/Trap cards. Due to the deck's tendency to have good field presence most of the time, it's also possible for this deck to support the Monarchs, specifically "Raiza the Storm Monarch" and "Raiza the Mega Monarch". Both of them are great problem-solvers on their own, while "Kamui, Hope of Gusto", "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", "Emergency Teleport" and "Call of the Haunted can provide quick Tribute fodder if necessary. "Raiza the Mega Monarch", in particular, can be downright devastating if unleashed at the right time, since it can possibly ruin your opponent's next two Draw Phases, while eliminating several problematic monsters at once (albeit a bit risky). It also helps recycling your own key cards (such as "Contact with Gusto" or "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto") for your onslaught next turn. Gusto Synchron This variant focuses on using Gusto monsters alongside Synchron cards such as "Junk Synchron" and "Unknown Synchron". With the arrival of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", this deck can utilize other members of the archetype with more consistency, such as "Quickdraw Synchron" and even "Turbo Synchron". A notable advantage to this build over a pure build includes access to "Tuning", which searches a "Synchron" Tuner monster of your choice, allowing for more flexibility. This build also has very easy access to WIND attribute Synchron-exclusive Synchro Monsters (thanks to "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto"), allowing for quick summoning of "Junk Berserker", "Turbo Warrior", and perhaps most desirably, "Chevalier de Fleur". Additionally, this build works very well with "Gusto Griffin", which allows for incredible swarming potential when discarded by "Quickdraw Synchron"'s effect. This aforementioned combo allows the player to swarm the field easily, even without consuming your Normal Summon. However, without it "Gusto Griffin" are usually dead draws, and due to deck space constraint and emphasis on speed, this variant can only use 2 (at most) of each "recruiter loop" Gusto monsters most of the time, limiting the deck's defense capabilities. Gust Valley This build centered on using Gusto monsters in conjunction with Mist Valley archetype cards such as "Mist Valley Falcon", "Genex Ally Birdman", "Harpie Dancer" and/or "Divine Wind of Mist Valley". While the Gusto monsters set up the primary defense and Deck-thinning, afterwards you can return the Gusto monster that survived the previous turn via "Genex Ally Birdman" or "Harpie Dancer", while also activating the effect of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" to Special Summon more monsters for a Synchro Summon. Two top-choice monsters to Synchro Summon are "Arcanite Magician" (who can provide destructive ability) and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" (the strongest monster in the Deck). "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" is utilized for adding draw power, and also grant access to most "Gusto" Synchro Monsters. With the limitation of "Genex Ally Birdman" in September 2013 Lists, this deck suffers a major decrease in consistency. The limitation of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" in TCG January 2014 List renders this deck almost unplayable to a certain degree. However, this variant can still be played by relying less on "Divine Wind of Mist Valley", and instead focusing on recycling power of both "Mist Valley Falcon" and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" for accumulating monsters and getting near-infinite resource in your disposal. Night Gusto This build combines Gusto monsters along with some staple DARK monsters to Summon "Dark Simorgh". While Gusto recruiters load WIND monsters in the Graveyard, cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld", "Tragoedia", and "Destiny HERO - Malicious" can help set up Synchro Summoning and load the Graveyard with DARK monsters for Dark Simorgh's Summoning. Psychic Gusto This build combines Gusto with some of Banish Psychic deck's components. "Serene Psychic Witch" is the main card in this Deck, while cards like "Silent Psychic Wizard", "Esper Girl", "Psychic Jumper", and "Destructotron" can be added for more options. Naturia Synchro Monsters are also included and becoming primary control elements in this Deck (due to most non-Gusto Psychics are EARTH Attribute). Before the release of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", this deck is claimed by many players as the most consistent, explosive, and also the easiest way to Summon "Daigusto Sphreez". However, with the release of "Pilica", this deck becomes less-reliant on its Psychic components, but they can still be used for utilizing Naturia Synchro Monsters instead, while "Serene Psychic Witch" can also bring out "Pilica" if necessary (along with high-Level Gusto monsters such as "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" or "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" if you utilize them). Stun Gusto Basically, it is an Anti-Meta Deck that has similar concepts as T.G. Anti-Meta Deck, but utilizing Gusto monsters instead. Gusto monsters maintain primary defense, while also using beatdown monsters such as "Beast King Barbaros", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", and/or "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", combined with "Skill Drain" and "Shrine of Mist Valley" for putting your opponent's strategy under pressure and at the same time covering virtually any weaknesses in your Gusto defense. "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" ensures that your defense line will always live, even under Skill Drain's and Necrovalley's influences (due to Caam's shuffling-to-Deck effect is a Cost which unaffected by those cards, except you will not get the draw effect in the former's case). Despite its Stun-esque strategy, "King Tiger Wanghu" is not recommended for use, since its effect will automatically destroy any Summoned Gusto recruiters, rendering this Deck's main strategy pointless (unless "Skill Drain" or "By Order of the Emperor" is active). Scrapyard Gusto Another Gusto hybrid Decks which utilizes the 'floating' aspect of Pure Gusto build, combined with destructive ability of "Scrap Dragon" or "Diamond Dire Wolf" for constantly gaining advantage by destroying cards and gaining additional monsters at the same time. "Scrap Beast" is the main Tuner in this Deck, and it can combined with the obvious "Scrap Chimera"/"Summoner Monk" or "Winda, Priestess of Gusto"/"Kamui, Hope of Gusto for bringing out "Scrap Dragon" or "Daigusto Sphreez", respectively. Tempest Gusto An invented hybrid between Gusto and Dragon Rulers, this variant utilizes "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" coupled with "Gusto Griffin" to make massive explosive plays, while still retaining the Gusto's natural defensive ability. This deck, compared to other Gusto hybrid decks, have so many available combo plays that can potentially swarming the field even without using Normal Summon, mostly via "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" to discard "Gusto Griffin" and bring any Gusto monster necessary into play. In the latter's case, it will also bring "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" straight from the Deck, ready for Synchro Summoning in conjunction with "Gusto Egul". "Debris Dragon" also included for Synchro Summoning "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" with "Shield Wing", Rank 4 Xyz Summon with "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" (usually to bring out "Lightning Chidori"), or just Summoning Gusto monster for "Creature Swap" plays. It can also used with "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" for unleashing "Star Eater", released in Judgment of the Light, as the strongest monster this deck can actually Summon. However, this deck also not without its downsides, though. Since most of the major plays come from "Gusto Griffin", this deck will mostly remain passive until you can draw "Gusto Griffin" and find a way to discard it (similar weakness to Dark World decks). To avoid this, it is recommended to quickly Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and protect it, since it is the only currently reliable way to search and trigger your "Gusto Griffin". Unfortunately though, with "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" being Forbidden in September 2013 Lists, this deck lost its major speed and reliable plays, making the deck drastically slower than usual. The recent Limitation of both "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" and "Debris Dragon" in the TCG January 2014 list, renders this deck build almost completely unplayable. You can also combine this deck with parts of Dragunity deck core for more offensive power and consistency for Summoning "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg". Gusto of the Undead (Zombie Gusto) A less-known, but similar hybrid of Gusto decks that's also geared towards utilizing "Gusto Griffin", this version mostly utilize the interaction between "Gusto Griffin" and "Zombie Master" to unleash numerous fast and efficient Synchro Summons. "Mezuki" is the integral part in this deck, for reviving any fallen Zombies, while "Goblin Zombie" and "Pyramid Turtle" can search any Zombie components required, along with "Plaguespreader Zombie" as its universal Tuner (and it's perfect for unleashing "Daigusto Sphreez"). This build is especially potent with "Zombie World" active, since it will significantly increase "Zombie Master"'s revival range, including the Gusto monsters themselves, while can also potentially disrupt other specifically Type-reliant and Tribute Summon decks such as Monarchs, Bujins, Fire Fists, etc. This deck's strong point is that this deck can unleash "Daigusto Sphreez" more easily than any other variant (even rivaling the Psychic variant) without relying on "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto". However, and sometimes oddly, this deck has some difficulties to bring out Level 5 Synchros like "Daigusto Gulldos" (which is common in most Gusto decks). However, with "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" this issue can be easily remedied. Also, unlike most Gusto deck variants, this build tends to only have 2 of each of the "recruiter loop" members, possibly for accommodating the Zombie cards in the deck. This deck can also bring out Rank 4 Xyz Monsters easily, much like other Zombie-based decks. Weaknesses As previously touched upon, a "Gusto" Deck's critical flaws are the below-average ATK of many of its monsters, making them somewhat unsuitable for attacks. Since this Deck's strategy relies heavily on the Graveyard, any form of banishments can damage or cripple the entire Deck. "Transmigration Break", combined with "Poisonous Winds" can effectively place this Deck in a deadlock, since most of Gusto support cards need a certain amount of Gusto monsters in the Graveyard to recycle them. "Gravekeeper" deck's "Necrovalley," can shut down this deck's almost any major play, while only "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos" that can bypass Necrovalley's limitation. "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Summon Limit", and other anti-Special Summon cards can also shut down "Gusto" defenses down, due to their excessive needs of Special and Synchro Summoning. "Gladiator Beast" Decks are arguably one of the worst possible match-up for "Gusto" Decks, since they gain advantage through battle while also have access to cards such as "Gladiator Beast Retiari", "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", "Gladiator Beast Nerokius" and "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". "Inzektor"s, "Lightsworn"s, and "Fire King" Decks can also be problematic, since their main strategy involve mass destruction via effects of "Inzektor Hornet", "Judgment Dragon", and "Fire King High Avatar Garunix", respectively, making almost all "Gusto" battle searchers unable to activate their effects (except for just a few like "Gusto Gulldo" and "Gusto Falco"). Madolche and Prophecy decks can also brings more trouble due to their strong universal removal power in "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" (for Madolche) and "Spellbook of Fate" (for Prophecy). Recently, Shaddoll decks can also prove to be catastrophic match-up as well, due to "El Shaddoll Winda" (which can severely limiting your defense capability and hindering further setups for "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto"), "El Shaddoll Construct" (which can instantly destroy any of your Special Summoned recruiters and Extra Deck monsters), and even their "Shaddoll Fusion" which serves to punish any form of Extra Deck utilization. Monsters with piercing effects can also be threatening to both your monsters and Life Points, due to most Gusto monster's low Defense stats. Even more troublesome are monsters with auto-defense-destruction/disruption effect such as "Ally of Justice Catastor", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", "Evigishki Merrowgeist", and more recently, "Number 11: Big Eye", "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack", "Number 50: Blackship of Corn", and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" because they can simply cut off the recruiter loop without much effort. "Deck Devastation Virus" can also decimate their defenses entirely, since most "Gusto" monsters have 1500 ATK or lower. "Abyss Dweller" and "Soul Drain" also pose a threat, as they can disable any in-Graveyard effects; including most of the searchers. Finally, having too many "Gusto" recruiters in your hand (at least three or more, or two with the same name, particularly either "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and/or "Gusto Egul") also can reduce their effectiveness, since they can only search for one another from the Deck. Despite the numerous weaknesses of the deck, there are ways you can get around these threats. Spell/Trap removal cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", "Fairy Wind", "Malevolent Catastrophe", etc can be used to destroy threats like "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", "Vanity's Emptiness", "Poisonous Winds", "Necrovalley", etc. Monster effect negation cards like "Breakthrough Skill", "Fiendish Chain", "Effect Veiler", "Divine Wrath", "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare", "Skill Prisoner" and even "Skill Drain" can stop powerful monster effects that will hurt you like "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Abyss Dweller", "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", "Number 11: Big Eye", "Evolzar Dolkka", "King Tiger Wanghu", "Artifact Moralltach", etc. "Debunk" can counter cards like "Fire King High Avatar Garunix", "Maxx "C"", "Effect Veiler" etc, also you can use "Solemn Warning", "Black Horn of Heaven", "Horn of Heaven", and even "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" to counter any Special Summon-able monsters that has dangerous effect like "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu", "Black Rose Dragon", "Evilswarm Exciton Knight", "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", "Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing", etc. Trivia * "Gusto" Synchro Monsters are similar to "Dragunity Synchro Monsters in terms of appearance, consisting of riders and their mounts (Winged Beast and Dragons for "Dragunity" and Psychic and Winged Beasts for "Gusto", respectively). ** "Daigusto Sphreez" is the only exception, since she does not have a mount. ** This is probably referencing to the partnership between "Mist Valley" and "Dragunity" during the first generation wars of Duel Terminal world. * All "Gusto" non-Synchro Psychic-Type monster seems to have a pairing system between its male and female members, which determined by their Levels. If sorted from the highest to the lowest, it may resemble a family tree of some sort. According to that, one can be assume that "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is their leader. ** "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" is the only member that (currently) have no male counterpart. ** According to the Master Guide 4www.ygorganization.com Master Guide 4 - Monster Stories, "Pilica" was born after the conclusion of the war against "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth", in which "Sophia" was defeated by "Evilswarm Kerykeion" and "Constellar Sombre". It is also said that "Pilica" is the descendant from "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" and "Kamui, Hope of Gusto", implying that those two are the only ones surviving from the Gusto tribe after the war's conclusion. ** The staff that "Pilica" is holding is the very same as the ones owned by "Kamui", with the wooden statue of "Gusto Falco" on top (possibly as a memento of its sacrifice during the war). * The Ritual Beast archetype is originated from Gusto archetype. ** This is evidenced by their leader, "Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers" is actually an elderly version of "Kamui, Hope of Gusto". ** Their Fusion Monsters also have the "rider and mount" relationship in the same manner as the "Gusto" Synchro Monsters. ** The Ritual Beast Tamers are also WIND Psychic-type as well. * If you look closely to "Gusto" Psychic-type monsters' eyes (best examples are "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto"), you can see that they have cross-like marking in their pupils (slightly resembling Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan from Naruto series). However, some of Gusto monsters like "Kamui, Hope of Gusto" doesn't share this characteristic and it is currently unknown if the other Gusto members actually share this characteristic as well. ** All "Gusto" Synchro Monsters and Gusto's non-Psychic-type, non-Xyz monsters share this characteristic. * This archetype has many similarities to the recently-introduced Yang Zing archetype. They had their own set of "recruiter loop" monsters which also works similarly, and both are also Synchro Summon oriented archetypes. ** Interestingly, they also have exactly 2 of their members corrupted and become Shaddoll monsters, and one of each is being related together in the form of "El Shaddoll Winda" (which is made from "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and "Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing"). References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes